A Word Called Fate And A Girl Named Rin
by Zelly-channy
Summary: Rin Kagamine had just begun a new life at Sora High, meeting tons of people. Len seems oddly interested in this new girl, and decides to find out who she really is, and why she came here.
1. Introduction

A young boy, at the age of 14, was walking to school. His blond hair, usually tied back in a pony tail, was why boys Often mistaken him for a girl. He had lustful blue eyes, and usually wore a school outfit everyday. Girls were crazy for him, yet none of them satisfied him. Although He enjoyed the attention and of course making the boys steep to low levels by bowing down in shame and jealousy. This boy, was not normal. He enjoyed watching people suffer from humiliation. Though, secretly, deep down, he was looking to settle with his love. If he actually even had one.

The boys name you ask? Len Kagamine.

A new girl, with piercing blue eyes, blond hair and beautiful figure, had attended this school. She was kind, polite, and sweet. Her voice was like an angels they say.  
She felt out of place though. Looking back at all the memories of her old school gave her damp eyes. A man named Gakupo had raised her, when Gakupo told her that her parents died in a place called Wonderland. The girl, of course, thought it was nonsense for a person to die in such a fictional place, though Gakupo spoke nothing but the truth. She was scared of the place secretly, but more scared once she realized she'd be attending a new school. With bullies, preps, and the goths. Although she was sweet, inside her the devil was waiting to reveal himself.

The blond girl's name, was Rin Kagamine.

And this is where our story begins.

I'm new at this ^^" Please don't hate. Criticism is welcome though :D

This is just the beginning =D


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1

_Tick tock. Tick tock. 'C'mon you stupid bell...' Tick tock. _Len couldn't stand it. That bell, he wanted it to go off so bad, he wanted to go home, get away from school, and the fan girls. But no, that clock kept taunting him. Who the hell does that clock think he is anyway? Len gritted his teeth. A boy with light blue hair leaned over towards Len. "Blaming all your problems on the clock again?" He lightly laughed. "Shut it, Mikuo," Len retorted "I have no one else to blame anyways." Mikuo sighed, "Len, the period ends in about 13 minutes, I think you can handle it." Len lay his head down on his desk and let out a slight moan. 13 minutes? Who in the hell could wait that long? "Excuse me, Len Kagamine?" Len looked up, it was the teacher calling his name. "Y-Yes?" He stuttered, looking around to see people looking at him. "Is there a reason your sleeping in my classroom?" 'Sleeping? I wasn't sleeping.' Len thought, but instead, he replied "No Ms. Yowane" She grunted and proceeded with her class.

When the bell rang, Len was the first one out the door. "FREEDOM!" He shouted happily. Mikuo stopped at his side. "Geez Len, don't start a commotion" Len turned towards Mikuo, "Hmph. I'm not starting anything, I'm just...Happy." Mikuo smiled as they noticed a group of girls. Len winked at them and they blushed, giggling. The light blue headed teenager turned towards Len. "How do you do it?" The attractive blonde looked at him, "Hm? What do you mean?" Mikuo shook his head. "Never mind, lets just get out of here, I'm starving, and Miku is probably waiting for me." Len nodded in agreement and they headed off.

"How much longer, Father? I really can't wait" In the backseat of a car, a young girl sat impatiently, tapping her foot. "We are almost there, Rin, just about 1 more mile." In the driver seat, a man with long purple hair smiled into the rearview mirror at Rin. She smiled back, secretly hiding her sadness. 'Ugh, this new school is gonna be a drag,' Rin thought, setting her knees up onto the back of her Father's seat, 'I just hope I can meet new people there, like the people back at my old school'. Rin thought of Lin Haine, her best friend she first met when she moved there 3 years ago. Lin had black hair, and usually wore the same thing as Rin, except without the bow. She had a much deeper singing voice then Rin, and got everything she wanted. Her twin brother, Ren Haine, was also her best friend. His hair was black as well, tied back in a pony tail, wearing the same casual school clothing. They spent every waking moment with Rin. Walking to school with her, having lunch together, study dates, and the whole nine yards. The blonde beauty slumped back in her seat and sighed, making her father worry about her. "Are you ok honey?" He asked, in a very polite and delicate manner. "Yeah, It's just Lin and Ren thats on my mind is all," The man smiled while reaching in the back seat to pat her head. "Don't worry, you'll make plenty of friends with that beautiful personality of yours. I hear this school is very friendly, perfect for my angel." Rin smiled at him, "Yeah, I guess your right" The blonde turned towards the window. 'I mean, it can't be all bad...Can it?'


	3. Who is that?

**Chapter 3**

**Rin**

"_Please! Don't do this!" Someone pleaded. A woman was breathing heavily as she was running. She kept looking back to see whatever was behind her, she was deathly scared, she looked like she had been running forever. A laugh rose above the darkness and carried out through the wind. "Oh. Don't worry, this won't hurt..." The creatures, or what seemed to be one, laugh began to get louder. Crying, the strange woman looked back,"You have a heart, don't you? I know you do, I raised you better than this! Stop acting like such a..." She choked up. "A what?" The voice asked, mostly wanting to see her heart being ripped out by saying her child was a "beast!" the woman finished, still running, except faster. She cried and cried. 'Was this really true? Had my own child become a beast? A predator? A-' Her thoughts we interrupted. She tripped, landing with a thud, in a what almost seemed like an angelic posture, onto the hard Earth floor. "Gotcha now, mom" The voice called out. "Stop this at once! Please! As your mother I command it!" She couldn't help but scream. She needed a way to figure out how to get out of here, but it was too late. The figure kneeled in front of her, reaching at her hair to pull it forward, so that her back would arch forward too. The woman's thoughts were racing. She was in pain, and wanted to scream for help, but couldn't scream. Instead, she just cried.'No...' The woman thought, 'No...' The "monster" raised what looked to be a knife. "Goodbye..." "NOOOOOO!" The woman screeched._

"Rin! Rin!" A voice shouted. Rin, startled by the man's sudden voice and the dream, jumped forward. She looked at him. "Rin, sweetie, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine Father..."

Her father felt a sudden relief wash over him as he pulled her into a hug. "Good." He rocked her back and forth. The blond haired girl looked around to notice she was still in the car, sweat all over the seat.

"Wh-What happened?" She asked, looking at her father's deep purple eyes. He shook his head, "You must have had a bad dream. About school probably?" Rin looked down...'Yeah, unless this school is full of attempt at murder, then yeah, I guess.' She wanted to say that, but couldn't bring herself to do it. "Yeah," she lied "school."

Rin scooted over to the other seat to escape the awful spell and opened the window, taking in a new fresh scent. 'I hope I won't keep having these dreams...'

"Ready to go?"

"Aye, Captain Kamui Gakupo!"

With that, he drove off.

**Len**

"Damn, this is hard." Len called shouted out in frustration. He was working on a math problem, he supposedly "studied" the whole weekend, but was a lie. He only lied because he didn't want Mikuo's sister, Miku Hatsune, to come and give him a, what she calls, "leek attack" for not studying.

Len shifted his position, his elbows now on the coffee table, his legs crossed, fingers in his hair looking like he was about to pull it out. "TO HELL WITH IT!" He flung his papers and text book at the wall, and chewed his pencil...Which he immediately had thrown. A running sound came from the hall, the footsteps pounded against the hardwood floor.

"Are you okay?" A woman said, carrying her large fish with her. She had long pink hair, wore an apron, and had the most lightest blue eyes ever. Len nearly had a heart attack when he saw her. "I'm alright mom, just a little bit frustrated, that's all."

She looked over in the corner, staring at the homework which was scattered all over the place. The pink haired woman glared at the teenage boy, clenching her fish. "Len...What have I told you about homework?"

"To go online and look up the answers" He muttered. The woman gave him a faint smile and nodded. "Good, now, pick your crap up or I'll smack you with this fish" She raised the fish. "Yes mom," he rolled his eyes, and headed towards his mess. The pink haired lady walked away, proceeding to the kitchen to cook.

Len looked at her and chuckled. He wasn't what you'd call a "responsible mother". In Len's point of view, she was rather irresponsible, loud, and definitely protective. She once threatened a boy at age 5 for taking Len's ball, when he was only 5 as well. A bit loony and ditzy, especially when she was drunk. Then again, she was just being Luka Megurine, her usual self. The blond boy was proud of her for trying, though.

His thoughts got interrupted as he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it, mom!" He shouted as he ran to the door.

He opened it. It was the Hatsunes.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mikuo smiled, giving the most obnoxious yet funniest greetings yet.

"LEEEN!" Miku yelled, running up to hug him.

It was a teal-haired girl, with ponytails at each side of her head that were EXTREMELY long, and lighter blue eyes than Mikuo.

Len nearly fell, and as Mikuo saw this, he yanked Miku off and told her to behave. "Okay mom" She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Mikuo's eyes on Miku, eventually switched to the pile of papers in the corner.

"Homework troubles?" Mikuo guessed. The 14 years old nodded. "Alright then," he clapped his hands together "let Miku and I help you."

Len wanted to hug Mikuo right now, but resisted the urge too. As he led Miku and Mikuo into his house, he noticed a car flash by. Not only did he notice the car, he saw a girl, laughing with this purple haired man. He didn't get to see what she looked like, other than her hair, which was blond...Sorta like his. He watched the car drive down the street and turn. "LENNY! C'MON!" Mikuo shouted. Len suddenly jumped then turned around. 'Oh yeah, I forgot they were here'. Len took one last glimpse outside. 'Who was that?...She was...Cute'. He shook his head and went back inside.


	4. Enter RinAlmost

**Chapter 4**

**Rin**

"This is it!" Gakupo said, a very enthusiastic voice. "What do you think?" He turned to Rin, who was inspecting the house. After her inspection, she replied. "I think it's nice," she gave gave a big grin.

Gakupo took in the fresh air. The house was white, and had a tire swing attached to the tree out front. The most noticeable thing was the yellow front door, which, Rin loved. She turned to her Father, "Do you have any information about the school I'll be attending?"

He was hesitate. He knew that she loved to collect information before attending anything, whether it be field trips, groups, outdoor activities that came every summer, and most importantly, school.

The purple haired man twiddled his thumbs. He knew his daughter was growing impatient, and he really didn't want to upset her, especially seeing as he knew about her past. It all started because something angered her. She's a murderer, yet everyone just sees the innocent side.

_'Why am I thinking about her past anyway? The past was back then, this is present time'._

Rin, irritated, stomped off into the direction of the house, leaving Gakupo wandering in his thoughts. The father quickly snapped out of his trance and followed her inside, looking around.

"Oh my..." Rin looked around astonished. The house was magnificent inside, with beautiful new furnishings, new flooring, not to mention it had the same amount of space as a mansion.

"Um, sweetie?" Gakupo called out. Rin looked at him, she wanted to be mad at him for not answering her outside, but how could she? This house is beautiful. He paid for it, and if Rin was to be cold to him, he'd probably have his heart broken. Rin doesn't like broken hearts.

So instead, she replied to him in a boring voice. "Yes?"

"I want to answer your question," He said, sounding...brave? Rin shook her head. "It's alright, I know you didn't get any information, seeing as how you were busy. It wasn't a big thing anyway."

Gakupo sighed in relief. "Anyway, we should probably start unpacking now, yes?" Rin nodded.

As Gakupo went out to the car, Rin stood there, thinking. She remembered that dream she had, of that horrified woman, and the horrifying beast. The blond bit her lower lip so it would stop trembling, she began to worry now.

'_What if that dream comes back again? I-I don't think I can handle it,' _

Rin looked around the house and took in some fresh air. _'Then again, I'm starting a new life here, so my dreams will be nothing but good memories.' _Well, at least she hoped.

**Len**

After that recent encounter with that girl, all he could think about was her. He could have asked so many questions right now. Who is she? Whats going on? Where did she come from? When has he ever felt like this? Why does he feel like this? Len sighed. His questions would never be answered unless he actually talked to her, which would be weird.

I mean, c'mon, he doesn't know who she is. Just one look at her and he thinks she's cute?

'_I don't even know her, she could be 6 for all I know, and considering I'm 14, wouldn't that be kinda pedo-ish?'_

Len flipped his golden hair, and stood up from his computer chair. He decided to go for a walk.Telling Luka, he started for the door. First, he checked the weather. Cold. He grabbed his jacket and shoes then out he went. He looked around and saw nothing but the beginning of spring. He started to walk, feeling the cold wind on his face, all he wanted to do was clear his mind.

He grabbed a leaf and twirled it between his fingers. '_I'm just gonna forgot all about it and live my life. I don't need any girlfriends right now'_ Len blushed in embarrassment. Girlfriend. That's the LAST thing he needed.

He looked at the street sign and tried reading it. Without his glasses, he couldn't read, from up close that is, he wasn't blind or anything. "Not to far" He said in a faint tone. Sighing, he started to walk again. '_This still isn't helping...I need to find and talk to her. Besides, I could even make a few boys jealous.' _He smirked.

He walked by a few houses, pointing out which color they really should be, when he came across a really color coordinated house. (A/N: Is it me, or does Len like houses? Haha! -cough- anywaaay...) He noticed a man, with long purple hair, a lawyer looking suit, caring in boxes, and a girl with blond hair helping him-

Len's heart practically stopped beating. He froze. '_T-That girl...' _Len wanted to go up and talk, but as soon as he did, the girl turned her head towards his direction. With his, so called "superior speed", he hid behind a large tree.

His face being red from the site of her, Len stood there staring at the ground. For about 45 minutes was his guess. Until he finally left, just to get a "warm welcome" from Luka. Also known as, a giant tuna fish to the face.


End file.
